03 October 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-10-03 ; Comments *Peel attempts to get on the guest list to see Wire in Liverpool. *The Undertones have signed for Sire Records in London that very day, so Teenage Kicks should soon be easily available. Peel met up with band members both the previous evening and that morning. *The Siouxsie & The Banshees debut LP is played in its entirety, although the first two tracks are back-announced on the available recording, which covers around half the show. *Three tracks are also played from the new Van Morrison LP. Sessions *Wire #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1978-09-20. Available on The Peel Sessions Album (Strange Fruit, 1989) Tracklisting *'File 3' begins at start of show *Bishops: I Want Candy (7") Chiswick CHIS 101 JP - "That old Bo Diddley riff goes on forever" *Matumbi: Empire Road (7") Harvest HAR 5169 *Joe Cocker: Fun Time (7") Asylum K 13138 *Wire: The Other Window (session) *Van Morrison: Kingdom Hall (LP – Wavelength) Warner Bros. *Chelsea: No Flowers (7" - Urban Kids / No Flowers) Step-Forward SF 8 *M: Moderne Man (7") MCA MCA 398 *''tape flip'' *Buzzcocks: Ever Fallen In Love... (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) (7") United Artists UP 36455 *Physicals: You Do Me In (EP - You Sex Me Up) Physical PR 001 *extensive tour dates for Wire *'File 1 '''cuts in during next track *Wire: Mutual Friend (session) :(JP: ''“I’ve just checked and found out that the gig that they are doing on the 21st October in Liverpool at Eric’s club is on the eve of the Chelsea match – I mean, it’s the night after Chelsea match, being a Saturday – and I might easily go to that. Bet you’re pretty interested to know that, aren’t you?”) *Penetration: Life’s A Gamble (single) Virgin *Protex: Don’t Ring Me Up (single) Good Vibrations *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP) Good Vibrations :(JP: “The band were talking about remixing it or something. I really hope they don’t because it’s perfect the way it is. Shouldn’t be touched at all. A great record in my view.”) *Van Morrison: Natalia (LP – Wavelength) Warner Bros. *Van Morrison: Venice USA (LP – Wavelength) Warner Bros. *Van Morrison: Lifetimes (LP – Wavelength) Warner Bros. *Wire: Indirect Enquiries (session) :(JP: “The only track on the Siouxsie & The Banshees LP that isn’t a group composition is Helter Shelter and it occurred to me that you might not have heard the original from 1968 from the Beatles’ ‘White Album’.”) *Beatles: Helter Skelter (2xLP – The Beatles) Apple *'File 1' cuts out *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Pure (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Jigsaw Feeling (LP – The Scream) Polydor *'File 2' cuts in *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Overground (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Carcass (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Helter Skelter (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Mirage (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Metal Postcard (Mittageisen) (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Nicotine Stain (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Suburban Relapse (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Switch (LP – The Scream) Polydor :(JP: “That’s the one, boys and girls, that’s the one. Siouxsie & The Banshees and all of the forthcoming LP, The Scream. … And we shall certainly play that many, many more times before we are through with it, I think.") *Wire: On Returning (session) *'File 2 '''cuts out *Jivin' Gene: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do *End of show and news *'File 1 ends File ;Name *1) 1978-10-03a (Wire, Siouxsie & The Banshees LP) *2) 1978-10-03b (Wire, Siouxsie & The Banshees LP) *3) 1978-10-03 John Peel Radio 1 DB019+DB021.mp3 ;Length *30.41 *30.44 *3) 1:59:08 ;Other *Many thanks to CCM and the original taper. *File created from T036 of 400 Box. *3) Created from DB019 and DB021 of Derby Box, digitised by '''RF ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?9ph2ex2kl4xvksc *http://www.mediafire.com/?c7sco5d1bp6646j *3) Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box